Removing the transmission fluid from vehicles of certain makes, models and model years can be quite difficult because of a lack of any type of drain device. In the absence of a drain, the standard method or removing the fluid is to loosen the bolts holding one side of the transmission pan, as seen in the figure labeled "prior art," and allow the transmission fluid to spill out in a somewhat uncontrolled manner.
The known method of draining fluid is therefore messy and inconvenient. It results in fluid flows and splashes that miss collection devices, such as pans or trays, and therefore can result in pollution hazards and clean up costs.
What is needed is an apparatus and method which converts existing transmission drain pans to provide a drain which is easily and inexpensively installed, and may be conveniently operated.